La Dee Da
by AlmightySaeChan
Summary: Kagome gets stuck in the future for 17 years. What happens when Inuyasha's daughter finds her way back to him?
1. how it all started

I am a regular 17 year old girl. With really light purple hair and golden eyes. (ok so maybe I'm not THAT normal.) I have tanned skin and two furry ears on top of my head...  
  
T_T ok what do you want from me?! I'm not normal! But I only recently figured out what I was! I used to be a regular school girl, with blackish purple hair and blue eyes!!! With normal friends and boys waiting on me hand and foot!  
  
But then, oh but then I got a present...  
  
Ok I'm getting a bit ahead of myself maybe I'll just start at the beginning......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god Joku!!! It's beautiful!!!" I squealed as my boyfriend slid the most elegant looking bracelet I had ever seen onto my wrist. "I thought it was as pretty as you ^_^" ok he was a bit corny but it worked for me. (Warning she is a MAJOR G.G.) "I love it!!! I have got to show okaa-san!!! Thank you!!! I'll see ya tonight! K?"  
  
"I'm glad you like it ^_^ k see ya later!" he kissed me on the cheek and left the shrine.  
  
"Mom!" "Yes Sunni?" "Look at the bracelet Joku-kun gave me!!!" my mother looked at the bracelet and said, "It's pretty! Happy birthday Sunni-Chan! My little girls growing up so fast! I remember when--" "When I was in diapers and when I could fit in the crook of your arm. I know. It's the 15th time you've told me today!" she smiled and kissed my forehead and I ran up to my room to read my history book for homework.  
  
Before I did I looked at a picture that my mother gave me for my 6th birthday.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Me and mommy were sitting on my bed I was in her lap. She gave me a frame. "Here you go Sunni. It's a picture of your father... we loved each other very much but... we were separated accidentally..." I looked at the picture. My daddy had long black hair, violet eyes, and he was smirking.  
  
(any guesses who mommy and daddy are yet?)  
  
I looked up at my mommy and asked "mommy? Did daddy die?" she looked at me tears brimming her eyes, "I don't know sweetie." She hugged me tightly, "I really don't know..."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The picture was getting dusty so I took my shirt and wiped the dust away. I put the picture back down and started reading my homework.  
  
A few hours later I couldn't find the answer to a specific question and it was pissing me off. "arg! It's 11:00! I'll go check the library!"  
  
Yes my house had a gigantic library for some odd reason, most of which about the Sengoku Jidai. Don't ask me why though. That was highly convenient for me cause that's exactly what my class was studying ^-^ I picked up a random book and flipped through some pages, then put it back finding nothing. My search took me to the very back of the library. A very dusty old book... no... a journal... no... a DIARY. Now do I sound like the type to just read a possibly non-existent persons diary?  
  
Of course I am.  
  
I picked out the book and opened the first page and my mouth dropped to the floor. (a figure of speech for you weirdo's) this...was...my...mom's... O.O you can imagine how shocked I was...  
  
Not very. My mom isn't the type to keep her feelings bottled up. I read the first page.  
  
Dear diary, You will NEVER believe what happened to me today!!! I have so much to tell I wonder if I even have enough space!!! Today souta lost buyo our cat in the old well house and asked me to go and look for him! So I go in and all of a sudden a giant centipede woman comes out of the well!!! She asked me for a thing called the 'Jewel of Four Souls' but obviously I had no clue what she was talking about! So she drags me down the well and when I looked up... (You'll never guess) the sky is there!!! I'm thinking 'what the hell!?!? Where's the well house?!' and then I start climbing up the side of the well. I start wandering around (Probaly not the smartest thing if I want someone to find me but I was curious) and I saw... a boy pinned to a tree by and arrow. I thought he was dead but then I also noticed, he had the most kawaii doggy ears I had ever seen!!! So I go and pet his ears for a while when a old priestess named kaede told me I was in—sengoku jidai!!! I was shocked at first but then I got over it. It appears I am a powerful miko's reincarnation and her name was kikyo. I free'd that guy from the tree. His name was Inuyasha. He's a hanyou and a real jerk; he keeps calling me wench or bitch. But then a crow demon attacked and it took the shikon no tama from me! (Oh and the shikon no tama is a little milky white jewel that will enhance a demon or persons power) I took some bow and arrows and shot the demon but... I shattered the jewel in the process ^-^;; Inuyasha got really mad and kaede-sama said he and I have to go get the jewel shards before a bad demon got them. So my hand is starting to hurt. Bye (  
  
I skipped a few more pages...  
  
Dear diary, Today we met a little kitsune named shippo!!! His parents were killed by the thunder brothers hiten and maten, maten also turned his fathers fur into a pelt. Me, Inuyasha and shippo went to their place (I dunno wat to call it) and they had shards. The fight lasted a while and I was the prize (kind of somehow justa bit) I had to lie and say I was Inuyasha's girlfriend because then they woulda killed me so they used me as bait for Inu. In the end Inuyasha won and we got shippo's dad (aka the pelt) and even more shards, except I think Inuyasha's still mad about that lovers thing...  
  
A few more  
  
Today, We met a lecherous monk named miroku! He asked me if I would bare his child for gods' sake!!! But I guess I can't blame him he asks every girl he sees. He has a kazana in his right hand and he has to defeat naraku (the bad guy) or else sooner or later it will suck him up!  
  
Your getting the process, ne?  
  
Today, I met a taijia (demon exterminator) named sango! She is soooooo cool! She has a giant boomerang call hirakotsu (sp?) and boy can she beat miroku up!!!  
  
Yet again Kouga (that wolf prince) tried to take me away again. I don't think he gets the fact that I'm NOT his woman! The more I push the harder he tries!  
  
I went more towards the end (just a bit) because it was getting late and it seemed very long.  
  
Dear diary... Sorry I haven't written in a while... The jewel is complete and Inuyasha decided to stay the way he is. Just for me, he says he loves me, and we are expecting. It's going to be Inuyasha and I's baby. I decided to stay in sengoku jidai to be with him til death do we part! (yep that's right! We're married!!!)  
  
A bit more  
  
Whew! Long time no write! I had a wonderful baby girl and I've named her Sunni because of her adorable personality. Inuyasha is out hunting, for the wonderful occasion. ^-^ I'm so glad I stayed I believe I will write later for miroku and sango have returned to see Sunni  
  
I can't believe it... I didn't think it was possible............ I can't believe I fell for that kind of trap!!! I was walking through the woods towards the bone eaters well with the baby. And suddenly I heard crying! I also sensed a demon nearby and thought maybe the person crying was hurt by it!!! I walked quicker and I saw a little girl all alone curled up into a ball crying. But it wasn't right! My senses were telling me SHE was the demon! So I asked 'little demon are you ok?' she looked up at me and scowled. 'What? Aren't you gonna run away too?' 'Why would I?' 'That's what everyone does' Sunni opened her eyes and cooed at the stranger, 'heh heh she's cute. What's her name?' 'Her name is Sunni' 'what a pretty name! To bad it won't be used for long!' the demon girl stood and her form grew monstrous she was like a gigantic ugly... thing! Then all of a sudden Inuyasha came yelling through the trees 'kagome keep Sunni away!!!' I backed up towards the well and they started to fight... then the demons arm was thrown back and it hit my shoulder causing me to fall down the well... and you can guess the rest... I landed on my back so Sunni wouldn't get hurt. My mother took us in and I cried my heart out. I've tried a few times to go back but it hasn't worked...  
  
The end......  
  
So that was it... my father was a hanyou... a half demon... which meant I was too... I looked at the back of the book and there was something there... an engraving... "To use this wonderful creation, gather all of your imagination. Use your soul your heart and they never will part so they grant you this wish as a whole..."  
  
(a/n: I know it's stupid back off)  
  
My bracelet flashed really brightly and I blacked out... 


	2. Nice to meet you too TT

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and I won't waste y'alls time any more...  
  
~~About 1 hour later~~  
  
"Ung... I don't feel to great..."  
  
I opened my eyes to a lush green forest. I sat up and looked around even more. 'Waitaminute' I thought. "This sure ain't Tokyo..."  
  
"No it isn't..."  
  
I looked around and my ears shifted...ok... that wasn't right... 'My ears SHIFTED?!!?' hesitantly I reached my hand to the top of my head and I had two doggy ears there.  
  
"What the hell happened?!?!?!"  
  
"What is your purpose here dog demon?"  
  
"What do you mean? Who are you? Where are you? Where am I? How'd I get here? Why am I here?"  
  
"So many questions for one with such a small brain..."  
  
"Hey!!! What the hell do ya mean SMALL?!?!"  
  
"My father says all dog demon have small brains..."  
  
"And who the hell may your father be?"  
  
"The king of wolves as I am the prince... but surely everyone knows that."  
  
"If you show yourself maybe I'll remember..."  
  
"Fine..." a guy about my age hopped down from a tree right in front of me and I gave a little "eep!"  
  
He was cute... black hair short and in a Minoru doo if you've seen Minoru before. He was taller than me and he looked very well toned. In complexion and body. His eyes were a deep dark blue, and I bet if you looked to long you'd get lost in those eyes. (a/n: I can see it now [lost in eyes] ah! I've gone blind!)  
  
"Now do you remember?"  
  
"Er... no..." he face faulted and looked ready to leap away. I stood,  
  
"No! Er... I mean... I need your... help..."  
  
"An Inu demon asking for help? What do you want Inu?"  
  
"I have a name first of all." I said fisting my hands to my sides. "And I guess I should be wondering what it is?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Sigh... then what is your name?"  
  
"Sunni... now I need your help, it's very important..."  
  
"Hey! Why must I listen to your name and you not listen to mine?"  
  
"Fine what is your name?"  
  
"Koru." *insert smirk here*  
  
"that's fascinating. now I NEED your help."  
  
"Yes yes I know that one. What is it that you need my assistance so badly?"  
  
"Is this the sengoku jidai?"  
  
"Yes but everyone knows that!"  
  
"Ok... I need you to help me find... Inuyasha..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
(lotsa dialogue ne?)  
  
"Tis of my own business."  
  
(sorry for the flowery talk)  
  
"I won't help unless I know why!"  
  
"Because I need to talk to him ok?!"  
  
"Fine, that will do... for now. Ok, I can take you straight to him from here." "Ok well how long should it take?"  
  
"An hour or so."  
  
"Ok how far is it?"  
  
"A good 20-30 miles."  
  
"What?! How do we get there that fast??!!"  
  
"We run of course!"  
  
"1 hour running 30 miles? I don't think so."  
  
"You're a dog demon are you not?"  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Well doi you baka. You're a demon. You can run fast?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You put one leg in front of the other faster than walking. It's as if this is an entirely new concept to you!"  
  
"Well it is!" he gave me a weird look.  
  
"How can this be your first time? You've been a demon all your life right?" he asked  
  
"I've been a demon yes but my blood wasn't triggered til recently apparently!"  
  
"Just run. It'll come to ya."  
  
We started running and I was behind by a bit but then I started catching up... "Are we there yet?!" I yelled.  
  
"No!"  
  
about 10 minutes later  
  
"are we there yet?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
5 minutes  
  
"are we there yet?!"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"are we there yet?"  
  
"God dammit woman no!!!"  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"are we **pant** there **pant** yet?"  
  
"Yup! ^-^" He said quite proud he hadn't broken a sweat.  
  
"Good!"  
  
I collapsed onto the ground. "Hey are you ok?!"  
  
"I'm... exhausted!" he sighed and said, "the village Inuyasha stays at is up ahead you want me to carry you?" I looked at him skeptically then decided it might be best if I not. "Eh, nah just give me five minutes." I sat up and huffed a few times and said "ok... lead the way, oh fearless leader..." he smirked at the compliment  
  
(**cough**not a compliment baka**cough**)  
  
and said "we can walk the rest of the way for your sake."  
  
"Aww, is koru worried about lil ol' me?" I mocked to which he replied by muttering "Women."  
  
"I heard that!" I said as I grabbed a mallet out of nowhere and pounded him. "Ya wanna a guide or not?!"  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Sorry."  
  
"Eh, it's ok."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea. I mean who could stay mad at a pretty lil thing like you?" I stopped dead in my tracks. 'Was he FLIRTING with me?!'  
  
"Common Sunni!"  
  
"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well you see, this is Inuyasha's forest and he patrols sometimes and if I'm not being nice to girls then I get booted."  
  
"Good! I thought you LIKED me!"  
  
"Who says I don't?" I blushed and we continued in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~Inu's POV~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha smelt something and made sure everyone else knew he did. So he growled, that did the trick. Always did always will. "What is it Inuyasha?" miroku asked. "Koru."  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"Maybe he wants to come hit on Tori again." Shippo remarked as he snickered at sango's eldest daughter of 16, Tori. "Leave me alone shippo!" she commanded. "You guys wait here I'm gonna go see what he wants."  
  
~*~*~*~with me and koru~*~*~*~  
  
Koru and I had walked to the bone eaters well somehow. "So... this is it..."  
  
"This is what?"  
  
"Never mind." My ears swiveled to a nearby tree. "Hey! Who's there?!"  
  
"I should be asking you that..." a gruff voice responded. "Koru. What a lovely visit. Tori's been waiting for so long."  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha!"  
  
"Is that anyway to treat your elders?" "Speaking of, how old ARE you? 100? 15? The world may never know." Inuyasha hopped down from his perch on the tree and looked at the us.  
  
"have you been cheating on her?" koru reddened "of course not! I like Tori! Not some chick that needed my help!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to me and I starred right back. There was something familiar about me (to him) but he couldn't put his finger on it! He didn't know anyone with really light purple hair and golden eyes... and... dog-ears...  
  
"She said she needed to see you and asked for my help. I'm gonna go see Tori now." And with that he left for the village. "What's your name?" Inuyasha asked sternly not breaking his gaze away. I starred right back not saying a word. "Answer me!"  
  
"M-my n-name is..." I trailed off and kept starring at him with uncertain eyes.  
  
"do you not have a name?"  
  
"I h-have a n-name." I quivered.  
  
"are you scared I'm going to hurt you if I don't like your name?" I nodded very slowly.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I will not attack. Unless I have a reason but I don't believe I've seen you before..."  
  
"Y-yes... y-you have..." I whispered for only his ears... "Where?"  
  
(AN: my friend was reading that out loud and it sounded like sunni was rapping XD! Just thought you should know ^_~)  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"No...no I don't think so." Tears trickled down my face. "Oh no! Don't cry! It's ok! I'm sorry I don't remember you!" he came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please stop crying?"  
  
I sniffled and didn't think I should tell him. I may have been emotionally disordered but I don't think he could handle it right now (psh, yea right!)  
  
"It was a while back no wonder. You probably didn't even notice me!"  
  
I am a big liar! I come up with things like this for my friends all the time! (no clue why she'd have to though) "I'm confused..."  
  
~*~*~*~At the village~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean a Inu demon?! You just left Inuyasha all alone?!"  
  
"He can handle himself and if that girl came here then who would protect Tori?" Tori blushed and sango snapped, "How do we know it's a GIRL?! IT COULD BE THE ILLUTIONIST AGAIN! It probably WANTED you to leave! So it could finish its job on Inuyasha!!!"  
  
Koru starred and everyone sat in silence. "Err... well... lets go check it out!"  
  
The group stood and dashed for the well  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"You Probaly didn't notice me. I saw you at a distance..."  
  
"Err... could you tell me where?" I froze and thought... 'What was the damn name of the villages?! Oh god! If I fail here he might attack!'  
  
"Er...-"  
  
"Inuyasha!" his head turned to the male voices of miroku and koru and shippo. "Huh?"  
  
"Watch out! It could be one of those demons that attacked her!" they dare not say my mothers name for it would cause Inuyasha to go on a rampage. "I don't think she's a big threat..."  
  
"That other one didn't seem to be one either did it?!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to me.  
  
"Are you a demon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Inu."  
  
"There's your answer!"  
  
"The other one looked human!"  
  
"I'm confused. I traveled with her for a few miles don't you think she would've attacked me?"  
  
"No! She needed you to lead her to Inuyasha!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I swear I won't attack you!"  
  
Miroku turned to me.  
  
"We don't know a single thing about you how would we know?"  
  
"I know her name!"  
  
"No! Koru don't say!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just don't!"  
  
"But s-"  
  
I got behind him and covered his mouth. Then whispered. "Please." He looked at me with questioning eyes and I gave him a look that said 'I'll-tell-you- later' and that shut him up.  
  
I sweat-dropped and sighed and let him go. "Domo-arigato..." I whispered and collapsed from the stress and blacked out. The last things I heard was, "ok... well... she isn't bad..."  
  
"Dammit miroku look what you did!"  
  
"Well sor-rie!"  
  
plz review...as you can tell I'm very enthusiastic about this... T-T... the story will prolly go down hill from here 


	3. i can't write suspence i'm sorry! i suck...

DISCLAIMER: yayaya I don't own inuyasha if I did do you really think I'd waste my time on fanfics?... no I'd be rolling around in all the money I made...  
  
~*~*~*~inu's pov~*~*~*~  
  
I looked down at the sleeping girl... she looked so peaceful, just like... kagome... I looked away... what horrible thing did I do to the gods to make them take her away? I missed her so much...back to this girl though. She told me she was a Inu demon. But she's a hanyou... like me... she has really pale purple hair... doggy ears much like mine... and she looks like ... kagome... purple hair... my white hair mixed with my human purplish black hair, looks like kagome, doggy ears!  
  
It all added up now!  
  
She was my reincarnation!  
  
"Mmph...ugh..."  
  
~*~*~*~Sunni POV~*~*~*~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to find Inuyasha starring straight at me...  
  
'And golden eyes! She's definitely my reincarnation!'  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
'Ok never mind. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean that I don't have my attitude in my next life! And if she WAS my reincarnation then how'd she get here?'  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"She has a daddy?" he mumbled. She looked at him and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Daddy?" she asked Inu. "Huh?! I'm not your daddy!!!"  
  
"Oh... well my trip was for not then..." (T_T damn flowery talk)  
  
"Huh?" suddenly an idea struck her. "Excuse me. But do you by any chance know a Miko named kagome? She has helped me in the past and I recently remembered I need to thank her!" ............... "She is not of the era anymore..."  
  
"So it's true!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh...um...never mind ^^;;"  
  
"There is something your hiding from me and I don't like having secrets kept from me..."  
  
"Well I'm sorry you feel that way"  
  
"tell me now."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're in enough emotional trauma"  
  
"what do you know?"  
  
"Plenty"  
  
"grrrrrrrrrrrr, I don't like where this is headed."  
  
"Thank you for informing me."  
  
I nodded sarcastically 'god, he's dense... anyone would have noticed my strange behavior about this era by now. I must get my smarts from mom... maybe I should just tell him? Nah... not everybody jumps for joy when a total stranger comes up to them and says 'hi I'm your long lost daughter from modern day Japan and my mom has no clue where I am and neither do I! ^-^''  
  
"so would you mind sharing your name?"  
  
'i've always liked the name,'  
  
"Doni ^^"  
  
"ok... Doni... why are you here?"  
  
"like I said, the miko kagome helped me and I never thanked her..."  
  
"and she's been gone for 17 years and you didn't heard word? We traveled many places and I'm sure the news would have shocked many. And spread quickly..."  
  
"well I don't visit towns much."  
  
"but you just said back there that you saw us in a village..."  
  
"yes that was... er... a ... monthly... trip... so I could get some food! ^^;;"  
  
"oh really? Would you mind telling me which village it was?"  
  
'well maybe mom possibly didn't tell him what Tokyo was? Possibly just maybe?'  
  
"I'm from Tokyo village...?"  
  
"oh is that so?"  
  
'uh oh...'  
  
"so did you use the well? Is it working?!"  
  
"the well?"  
  
"I'm guessing not the well, but I think we both know Tokyo is in modern day japan. How'd you get here?"  
  
"I don't know!" I broke down and started to cry gently. "I was just talking to my mom a few hours ago! I got this braclet from my boyfriend! And my daddy wasn't there! And mommy looked so sad!!!"  
  
"your birthday was yesterday?"  
  
"y-yes!" "And where was your dad?"  
  
"I don't know! He was here!"  
  
"And your from the future?"  
  
"YES!!! God dammit! OK?!?! My dad was here! In sengoku jidai! And I found my mom's diary! And on the back it had this weird ryme!!! Something about imagination and hearts and souls! And--"  
  
"Dairy? With a ryme on the back? Hearts and souls?"  
  
"yeah... but I know who my daddy is but..."  
  
"but what?"  
  
"I can't tell you!"  
  
"why?  
  
"cause you'll freak out on me!"  
  
"Why is it sesshomaru? **shudder**"  
  
"NO!!! kagome daddy! Kagome! Do you think she'd cheat on you like that?!!!?" "S-sunni?"  
  
"I don't know how to get home!!! ( and I want mommy!"  
  
He slowly stretched out a hand to put on my shoulder...  
  
"Sunni? It's you?"  
  
I nod and become very drowsy all of a sudden.  
  
I suck at suspence and I'm terribly sorry for it **bows respectivly and looks weird in a kimono** So ya I'll fix up all the errors I'm just noticing sooner or later but I am just now getting to this ^^;; plz review!! 


End file.
